Electronic device configurations for pyrotechnic and explosive control systems in pyrotechnic displays, special effects, and blasting industries may generally utilize electrical communication arrangements to provide device-to-device interconnections. As an example, a conventional pyrotechnic display system may involve a substantial amount of interconnectivity accomplished via cabling for interconnection communications. This type of system may involve elaborate techniques for managing, storing, transporting and servicing the cables and large connection devices (e.g., rails). Servicing of systems with substantial numbers of cables and large rails, which may include hundreds of feet of cable and hundreds of connectors, add expense and logistics, which may result in errors when attempting to attach or replace the cables and rails. Accordingly, smaller (i.e., size and weight), more efficient and/or cost-effective electrical interconnection devices for pyrotechnic and explosive control systems and methods of making and using the same are desirable.